I WANT YOU
by Hirudinea
Summary: Sudah sejak dua tahun Jaemin mengincarnya. Dan saat teman sekamarnya sedang pergi, maka diapun memutuskan untuk menggoda si presiden asrama yang begitu panas itu. JENO X JAEMIN NOMIN/JEMIN NCT. RNR DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


**Fuck**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NoMin / JeMin**

 **Jeno x Jaemin**

 **JJ Couple**

 **Rated M**

 **Warn : Pwp, Bl, Typos, M!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Datanglah padaku jika kau benar-benar menginginkannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **RnR**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apakah rasanya menyenangkan?" Jaemin berbisik menggoda kepada pria menawan yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depannya. Pria itu adalah Jeno, ketua asrama yang sangat dingin, yang sangat suka sekali menghukum siapapun yang berani melanggar peraturam asrama yang berlaku. Tapi itulah yang dia suka, dia sangat suka dengan sosok dingin yang begitu tampak sangat seksi jika sedang berkata sarkasme di depan orang yang sedang dihukumnya tersebut.

"Biasanya hukuman apa yang akan kau berikan kepada seseorang yang telah melanggar jam malam seperti diriku ini?" Jaemin melangkah maju untuk semakin dekat kepada pria itu. Lorong asrama sekarang sudah nampak sangat sepi, dan hanya tinggal menyisakan mereka berdua saja.

"Aku sebenarnya malas menegurmu." Jeno menatap dingin ke arah Jaemin lalu menahan dada milik orang itu saat dirasanya orang itu terlalu melangkah maju untuk mendekatinya, "Kembalilah ke dalam kamarmu. Aku mengampunimu karena ini adalah yang pertama kalinya aku melihatmu melanggar jam malam." Jeno melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jaemin dan kembali melanjutkan pengecekan asrama yang malam ini tengah dilakukan olehnya.

"Bagaimana jika malam ini aku meminta hukuman darimu?" Jaemin menahan tangan milik Jeno lalu menarik pria itu menghadap ke arahnya. Matanya berkilat memancarkan aura penggoda yang begitu kental yang ia pakai untuk merayu pria tampan dambaannya tersebut, "Presiden-nim, aku sering mendengar jika kau sedang menghukum anak-anak nakal di asrama ini kau selalu memakai suara dalammu yang terdengar sangat seksi itu. Dan tidak bisakah kau menggunakan suara dalam itu untuk menghukumku juga? Menghukumku dengan cara yang lebih menantang dan panas jika dibandingkan dengan hanya mengepel kamar mandi." Jaemin meluncurkan tangannya untuk meraba dada bidang milik Jeno lalu mengerling pada pria tersebut.

"Jaemin-ssi, bisakah kau jauhkan tanganmu dari dadaku?" Jeno menatap Jaemin dengan tatapan datar miliknya.

"Aahh, ini dia. Aku suka mendengar suaramu yang seperti ini. Bagaimana jika kau mampir ke kamarku dan segera menghukumku? Perintah aku sesuka hatimu di atas ranjang dengan suara seksimu itu Tuan." Jaemin semakin tidak terkendali untuk menggoda Jeno supaya pria itu mau masuk ke dalam kamar asrama miliknya.

"Bagaimana jika aku menyuruhmu untuk onani di depanku selama tiga puluh menit lalu aku akan meninggalkanmu dengan begitu saja?" Jeno menanggapi kalimat godaan yang dilontarkan oleh Jaemin tadi dengan kalimat sarkasme miliknya.

"Apakah kau serius? Kau akan tergoda sendiri jika melihat aku sedang onani, karena well, aku sangatlah pandai memuaskan diriku sendiri." Jaemin menurunkan tangannya untuk meraba permukaan perut milik Jeno. Dan ternyata perut itu memiliki otot yang begitu keras dan telah terbentuk, damn! Itu tipe perut kesukaannya sekali asal kalian tahu!

"Baiklah pelacur, bisakah kau segera menghentikan acara goda-godaanmu yang sangat tidak berpengaruh sama sekali kepadaku ini?" Jeno menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu milik Jaemin lalu melempar orang tersebut ke arah dinding yang ada di sisi kirinya. Namun hal tersebut tidak sampai membuat Jaemin jadi terjatuh karena pada kenyataannya saat Jeno tadi tengah mendorong tubuhnya, dia dengan sangat liciknya juga ikut menarik pakaian milik pria itu hingga akhirnya kini mereka berdua jadi sama-sama saling membentur tembok seperti ini.

"Aku hanya akan jadi pelacur jika itu bersamamu." Jaemin menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding dan menatap Jeno yang sekarang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan yang sangat sensual.

"Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar menjadikanmu sebagai pelacurku? Kemungkinan terbesarnya, aku akan membuatmu jadi tidak bisa berjalan sama sekali selama seminggu penuh." Jeno mengurung tubuh milik Jaemin dengan dinding yang ada di belakang punggung milik bocah tersebut.

"Aw, aku sangat menantikan itu. Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau akan tertarik untuk datang ke ranjangku malam ini? Mumpung teman sekamarku sedang pulang ke Jeju." Jaemin tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat merasakan jika sebentar lagi Jeno pasti akan segera termakan oleh kalimat rayuannya. Dan ya, dia sebenarnya juga sudah tidak sabar untuk mendesah di bawah kuasa milik pria itu di atas ranjang miliknya.

"Well, kita lihat saja nanti." Jeno memajukan wajahnya secara mendadak kepada Jaemin. Menatapnya cukup lama dengan mata yang begitu tajam hingga membuat Jaemin jadi semakin merasa panas berada di dekatnya.

"Kamarmu nomor 80, kan?" Jeno menyeringai sebelum akhirnya dia beranjak meninggalkan Jaemin. Well, tugasnya untuk melakukan pengecekan belumlah selesai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaemin duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan perasaan sedikit tidak menentu. Dia gugup dan merasa sangat bahagia di saat yang bersamaan. Setelah mengincar pria itu selama kurang lebih dua tahun, sekarang akhirnya dirinya berhasil juga akan membawanya kemari. Dia benar-benar merasa tidak sabar untuk berada di bawah tubuhnya, mendesahkan namanya dengan begitu merdunya, dan memamerkan seluruh bentuk lekuk tubuh miliknya yang begitu menggoda ini kepadanya.

Tiga puluh menit dirinya telah menunggu dan sekarang akhirnya terdengar juga suara ketukan dari arah pintu miliknya. Dia bersorak girang dalam hati dan menyeringai lebar karena hal tersebut. Sebentar lagi kenikmatan duniawi miliknya akan segera datang dan membuainya ke dalam lautan gairah yang begitu panas.

"Aku tidak salah kamar 'kan?" Wajah tampan milik Jeno menyambut Jaemin saat pintu kamar itu baru saja dibuka oleh si pemiliknya. Mendengarnya Jaemin langsung menyeringai dan menarik kerah milik Jeno dengan sangat agresif untuk menatap matanya dalam jarak dekat.

"Tidak, Tuan. Jadi bisakah kau sekarang segera masuk ke dalam untuk menghukumku?" Jaemin secara perlahan melangkah mundur untuk membawa Jeno masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Jeno sendiri hanya mengikuti langkahnya setelah tadi dirinya sempat menutup pintu kamar terlebih dahulu.

"Hukuman seperti apa yang kau suka?" Jeno menghentikan langkah milik Jaemin saat mereka sekarang telah sampai di pinggir ranjang.

"Eeuhmmm, hukum aku sesukamu di atas ranjangku. Dan bisakah kau melakukannya dengan sangat panas, panas dan panas?" Jaemin memeluk bahu milik Jeno dan merapatkan tubuh mereka.

Sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu menggoda, secara perlahan Jaemin mengangkat dengkulnya untuk ia gesekkan kepada kejantanan milik Jeno. Dia menggerakan dengkulnya dengan gerakan yang begitu dinamis untuk memancing pusat nafsu milik pria itu supaya cepat bangkit.

"Apa kau benar-benar selacur itu?" Jeno mengelus punggung milik Jaemin yang hanya dilapisi kain kemeja tipis yang nampak sangat kusut. Tangannya menelusup dari pinggang ramping milik orang tersebut lalu menjalar menuju ke arah bongkahan pantat kembar yang tidak dilapisi oleh kain apapun itu.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku akan berubah menjadi seorang pelacur jika itu bersamamu." Jaemin menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan tangan besar milik Jeno telah meremat pantat miliknya dengan sangat kencang. Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri dia membuka kancing kemejanya secara satu per satu dengan gerakan yang begitu lamban dan sangat menggoda sambil menyeringai kepada Jeno.

"Aku tersanjung sekali mendengarnya." Jeno balas menyeringai kepada Jaemin saat melihat kini tubuh bagian depan milik orang tersebut telah terpampang jelas di depan matanya tanpa kain penutup apapun. Perutnya begitu rata, kulitnya tampak sangat putih dan lembut, lalu jangan lupakan kedua puting merah muda miliknya yang sudah menengang itu. Rasanya tidak menyesal juga dia menerima undangan darinya.

"Bagian tubuh mana yang sangat kau sukai?" Jaemin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memamerkan leher jenjang miliknya kepada pria tersebut. Meski sekarang tubuhnya sedang terasa sangat gemetar karena tangan laknat milik pria itu telah hinggap pada kenjatanan miliknya yang tegang itu, tapi dia berusaha keras untuk menahannya dan terus menggoda Jeno dengan tingkah sensual miliknya.

Jeno sedikit kagum saat melihat leher jenjang itu nampak begitu putih dan benar-benar begitu menggoda untuk dihiasi hickey olehnya. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah perpotongan leher itu lalu menghirup aromanya dalam. Wangi mawar yang begitu memabukkan langsung tercium dari sana saat hidung miliknya bahkan masih berada di jarak sekitar sepulu senti dari permukaan kulitnya.

"Aaah..." Satu desahan lolos dari mulut milik Jaemin saat Jeno dengan secara tiba-tiba menjillat permukaan kulit lehernya. Jaemin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada bahu kokoh milik Jeno lalu kakinya yang tadi menggesek-gesek kejantanan miliknya ia turunkan untuk menobang tubuhnya yang sekarang sudah terasa sangat lemas karena gairah nafsu miliknya sendiri.

"Kau bilang kau sangat pandai memuaskan dirimu sendiri, lalu apakah kau juga begitu pandai dalam hal memuaskan orang lain?" Jeno menarik tubuh milik Jaemin untuk semakin menempel kepadanya. Tangannya masih setia meremasi bongkahan pantat miliknya dan sesekali dirinya juga akan menggoda anak itu dengan menjilat leher dan telinganya dengan menggunakan lidah kasar miliknya.

"Kau ingin mencobanya? Analkuhh sangatlah ketat, aaahh...! Ya, terus pijat milikku dengan seperti ituuhh." Jaemin tidak bisa mengontrol bicaranya saat merasakan penisnya telah diremas dengan begitu kasar oleh tangan besar milik Jeno.

"Jeno-yaaah aahh... Terushh seperti itu.." Jaemin menggerakan tangannya yang bergetar itu untuk melepaskan ikat pinggang milik Jeno. Gerakan tangannya sedikit kacau saat Jeno masih mengurut penisnya dengan sangat kasar dan dia benar-benar merasa sangat kesulitan untuk mengendalikan tubuh gemetar miliknya.

Celana milik Jeno telah Jaemin lepaskan dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Setelah itu sebenarnya dia ingin menyentuh kejantanan milik pria tersebut lalu segera mengurutnya dengan menggunakan jari-jari lentik miliknya. Tapi sepertinya dia sekarang harus mengurungkan niatannya tersebut saat kini tubuhnya terasa melayang karena Jeno yang secara sangat tidak terduga malah mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas ranjang.

"Katakan padaku sudah berapa pria yang sering berkunjung kemari? Mustahil tubuh sepanas ini belum pernah merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh para pria tersebut." Jeno menampar keras pantat milik Jaemin yang sekarang sedang terbaring pasrah tak berdaya di bawah kungkungannya.

"Aku pikir baru kau yang pernah berkunjung ke sini. Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah melakukan sex dengan pria lain, wanita sih pernah. Tapi jika pria aku belum pernah sama sekali." Jaemin mengalungkan kakinya ke pinggul milik Jeno lalu menggesekkan penis miliknya dengan penis milik Jeno. Dan sensasinya sangat luar biasa, saat kulit penisnya bertubrukan dengan kulit penis milik pria itu, lalu jangan lupakan saat testis miliknya yang bertabrakan parah dengan testis besar miliknya. Astaga, rasa nikmat itu sangat tidak terkira sekali sekarang.

"Dengan melihat tingkah jalangmu ini, aku merasa sangat tidak yakin dengan apa yang barusan kau katakan." Jeno merendahkan kepalanya untuk menyerang kulit bahu terbuka milik Jaemin. Dia menghirupnya dalam sebelum menjilat dan menghisapnya. Jaemin menggelinjang di bawahnya, dia semakin kacau menggerakkan selangkangan miliknya untuk menambah sensasi nikmat yang sekarang sedang dirasakan olehnya. Dia menggigil gila, ini bahkan masih belum seberapa tapi dia sudah merasa senikmat.

"Oh ayolahhhh Presiden-nim, jika kau tidaaakhhh percaya kau bisa mengeceknya sendiriihh." Jaemin merintih saat merasakan tangan milik Jeno yang lain telah menjamah permukaan dadanya. Puting miliknya dijepit dengan menggunakan jari panjang kepunyaannya itu. Menggoda dan memancing dirinya untuk mengeluarkan suara desahan merdu miliknya.

"Sebaiknya kau tahan suaramu, karena kau tahu 'kan asrama kita bukanlah kamar hotel mewah yang memiliki fasilitas kedap suara." Jeno menggigit leher milik Jaemin dengan sedikit kasar lalu setelah itu dia menghisapnya dengan dalam. Tangannya masih aktif mempermainkan puting susu milik anak itu, menekannya dan sesekali dia juga akan memilinnya. Memberikan bocah itu getaran gairah yang akan semakin meningkatkan libidonya.

"Aaahhh...!" Jaemin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada permukaan bantal yang dipakainya saat merasakan permainan tangan milik Jeno di atas putingnya terasa begitu gila. Nafasnya mulai tidak teratur dan penisnya yang ada di bawah sana pun juga terasa semakin menengang. Rasanya sedikit nyeri apalagi saat dirinya dengan sengaja kembali menggesekkan penisnya dengan penis milik Jeno.

Jeno berhenti membuat tanda di area sekitar leher dan bahu milik Jaemin lalu beralih untuk turun ke bawah dan menyerang dada milik orang tersebut. Dia menghisap aerola milik bocah itu lalu mempermainkan putingnya dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya. Memilin, mencubit, dan menekannya dengan begitu keras.

Jaemin kelimpungan sendiri merasakan hal tersebut. Dia berusaha keras untuk tidak menyuarakan suara desahan miliknya saat sadar bahwa dinding kamar asrama milik mereka sangatlah tipis. Dan akan sangat rawan sekali untuk didengar para tetangga sebelahnya.

"Shit!" Jaemin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan frustasi karena kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Jeno kepadanya benar-benar terasa tidak ada habisnya. Dia menurunkan kakinya yang sejak tadi masih menggantung dipinggul milik pria itu lalu melebarkannya tepat di bawah tubuh milik Jeno.

"Kulum jariku." Jeno menyerahkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya kepada Jaemin lalu menyuruh anak itu untuk mengulumnya. Kepalanya ia angkat dari dada milik anak itu setelah dirinya merasa puas dengan puting keras itu. Pandangannya ia turunkan ke bawah, tepat pada lubang anus miliknya. Lubang itu begitu merah dan sangat merekah, berkedut lembut seolah-olah sedang mengundangnya untuk segera dia masuki.

Jaemin mengulum kedua jari panjang itu dengan penuh semangat. Menjilatinya dari atas ke bawah lalu membasahi ujungnya dengan menggunakan air liurnya yang terasa sangat hangat. Fokusnya sedikit pecah saat merasakan ada sebuah lidah yang sedang menjilati permukaan analnya. Menjilatinya dengan gerakan yang begitu statis yang terasa benar-benar sangat nikmat baginya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku memang benar-benar yang pertama, karena kau bukanlah seorang wanita yang akan pecah selaputnya jika aku tusuk. Tapi ada satu hal yang akan aku akui di sini," Jeno mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Jaemin dengan menggunakan seringaian tampan miliknya, "Lubangmu memang benar-benar masih sangat rapat dan sempit."

"Maka dari itu, sekarang cepatlah kau masukkan penis monstermu itu ke dalam lubangku yang sangat sempit ini." Jaemin melepaskan jari tangan milik Jeno lalu mengerling padanya, "Rasakan pijatan dan kedutannya untuk memuaskan seluruh gejolak nafsumu pada malam ini." Jaemin bangkit dari berbaringnya dan merubah posisi tubuh mereka jadi dia yang di atas. Ia duduk di atas perut milik pria itu lalu menggesekkan lubang analnya pada penis menegang miliknya.

"Baiklah, kita lihat betapa rakusnya lubang sempit milikmu itu terhadap batangku." Jeno mulai merenggangkan lubang milik Jaemin dengan menggunakan jarinya yang telah dibasahi oleh bocah itu dengan air liurnya tadi.

"Menurutmuuh, apakah suaraku masih keras?" Jaemin sedikit gelisah saat merasakan jari milik Jeno sekarang telah melesak di dalam analnya. Mulutnya ia tutup dengan menggunakan tangannya karena sejak tadi ia sangat merasa susah untuk menahan suara desahannya.

"Jika kita hanya berbisik seperti ini, aku rasa kamar sebelah tidak akan mendengarnya." Jeno bangkit dari berbaringnya lalu membawa Jaemin ke atas pangkuannya. Tangannya sejak tadi masih berada di dalam lubang sempit itu untuk melebarkannya supaya nanti penis miliknya bisa sedikit mudah untuk masuk.

Jaemin sendiri merasa sedikit tidak tenang dengan keberadaan jari-jari itu di dalam analnya. Sejak tadi dia terus bergerak tak karuan dengan tangan yang masih menyumpal mulut miliknya supaya dia tidak kelepasan untuk mendesah. Jari itu masih menusuknya dengan tajam dan terus berusaha untuk melebarkannya.

"Sssstop, sekarang aah... biarkan penismu masuk!" Jaemin menghentikan pergerakan tangan milik Jeno ketika prostat miliknya telah ditemukan dan ditumbuk oleh pria tersebut. Dia menarik paksa jari milik pria itu lalu mendorong tubuhnya dengan kasar hingga dia menempal pada sandaran ranjang miliknya.

"Biarkan aku yang di atas dan mengendalikan permaian ini." Jaemin merangkak ke arah Jeno sambil menyeringai. Ia ingin memasukkan sendiri penis besar dan panjang itu ke dalam analnya lalu menghentakkannya sendiri dengan keras. Dengan duduk di atas pangkuannya, dia secara perlahan mulai memasukkan penis itu dengan gerakan yang sangat berhati-hati.

"Aku heran, kenapa putingmu mudah sekali menegang?" Jeno memajukan wajahnya untuk melahap puting milik Jaemin yang langsung membuat orangnya jadi sedikit tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk memasukkan penis itu ke dalam analnya. Dan dengan berusaha untuk mengabaikan mulut yang sedang menghisap putingnya, diapun dengan masih sangat bersemangatnya terus mendorong pantatnya ke bawah supaya penisnya bisa segera masuk.

"Ooouchhhh..!" Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam saat akhirnya penis itu kini telah masuk secara sekeluruhan ke dalam analnya. Lubangnya sekarang terasa amat penuh dan benar-benar terisi seutuhnya. Satu seringaian terulas di bibir manisnya karena merasa tak menyangka jika sekarang dirinya benar-benar telah berhasil menarik Jeno ke atas ranjangnya. Penantiannya selama lebih dari dua tahun sekarang terbanyar sudah, dan dia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar ingin merasakan penis itu menumbuk prostat miliknya. Tak terbayangkan sekali betapa nikmat rasanya nanti.

"Aku lebih suka di atas, sungguh." Jeno mebanting tubuh milik Jaemin ke atas ranjang lalu menindihnya dengan penisnya yang masih bersarang pada lubang miliknya. Ia mengurung anak itu di dalam kungkungannya lantas segera menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk menumbuk prostat miliknya. Ia terus menumbuknya dengan gerakan yang sangat kasar dan cepat untuk membuat Jaemin jadi merasa begitu tersiksa karena kesulitan menahan suara desahannya.

"Aakkhh...aaakhhh...!" Suara desahan milik Jaemin keluar saat dia sudah merasa tidak tahan lagi dengan tumbukan pada prostatnya yang terasa amat gila cepatnya itu. Kepalanya pening dan dia merasa sangat frustasi ingin menyuarakan desahannya dengan sekencang-kencangnya. Apalagi sekarang bahkan Jeno juga menjahili penis miliknya, dia mengurut dan memijatnya dengan gerakan kacau yang membuat pikirannya jadi terasa semakin kacau juga.

"Lubangmu benar-benar terasa sangat menghisap penis milikku!" Jeno semakin mempercepat gerakannya saat merasakan lubang sempit itu semakin menghisap penis miliknya. Tangannya masih aktif memijat penis milik Jaemin sambil dia mulai menunduk untuk menjilat puting tegang milik bocah itu.

"Fuck Jeno! Akuuh tidak kuaathhh untuk tidakahhkk mendesaahhh!" Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya keras saat ketiga daerah sensitif di tubuhnya diserang oleh Jeno. Prostatnya ditumbuk secara gila-gilaan, penisnya dipijat dan urut secara kasar, lalu putingnya, putingnya sekarang bahkan digigit dengan sangat kencang oleh pria tersebut.

"Aaakhhh...aaakkhhh..." Jaemin sudah tidak mempedulikan hal yang lain lagi dan terus mendesah dengan keras untuk melampiaskan seluruh rasa nikmat yang sekarang tengah menderah dirinya. Penisnya di bawah sana sudah terasa semakin menegang dan dia yakin sekali bahwa sebentar lagi dirinya pasti akan segera klimaks. Dan begitupun dengan penis milik Jeno, dia merasakan penis yang tengah menyodoknya itu juga telah menjadi semakin membesar di dalam lubangnya.

"Sialan!" Jeno mengumpat kasar saat merasakan penisnya semakin membesar dan sebentar lagi dia akan segera memuntahkan lahar miliknya. Ia semakin mempercepat sodokannya dengan gerakan yang begitu brutal untuk mengejar klimaksnya. Dan hal itupun langsung membuat Jaemin yang ada di bawahnya mendesah dengan begitu gilanya karena merasakan sodokan yang begitu kuat darinya.

"I'm closeee!" Jaemin menggenggam erat pinggiran bantalnya saat akhirnya dia telah berhasil mencapai klimaks pertamanya pada malam ini.

"Jeenohhh!" Dia mendesah kacau saat merasakan Jeno masih menumbuk prostat miliknya ketika ia masih belum bisa mengontrol napasnya yang masih kacau pasca klimaks pertamanya tadi. Ia menengok ke bawah dan memperhatikan betapa cepatnya penis itu keluar masuk dari dalam analnya, menumbuknya kasar dan terus memberinya siksaan yang terasa sangat nikmat.

"Aarggh!" Jeno mengeluarkan suara geramannya yang terdengar begitu dalam saat sekarang dirinya telah berhasil mencapai klimaksnya dan mengeluarkan cairan spermanya ke dalam lubang anal milik anak itu.

"Kau keluar sangat banyak." Jaemin berkomentar saat merasakan cairan itu mengalir di dalam lubangnya. Sejenak ia merinding merasakan sensasi aliran sperma itu, begitu banyak dan sangat memenuhi lubangnya.

"Well, katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri. Lihatlah cairan milikmu yang sekarang telah mengotori ranjang dan tubuh milik kita." Jeno melepaskan penisnya secara perlahan dari dalam lubang milik Jaemin.

"Untuk apa kau keluarkan penismu? Bukankah ini masih panjang? Yakin kau tidak mau menyodok lubangku lagi, Tuan?" Jaemin menyeringai lebar menahan tangan milik Jeno supaya jangan mengeluarkan penisnya terlebih dahulu dari dalam lubangnya.

"Dan kata siapa ini sudah berakhir? Hukumanmu masih panjang, dasar anak nakal. Sekarang menungginglah di depanku." Jeno membalas Jaemin dengan seringaian miliknya yang tak kalah lebar dari seringaian milik bocah itu. Sekedar info saja, dia tidak akan merasa puas jika hanya melakukan sex selama satu ronde saja. Jadi tidak ada salahnya 'kan jika dirinya memanfaatkan bocah yang sejak tadi menggodanya itu untuk memuaskan hasratnya pada malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **TERIMA KASIH**

 **KAMIS 29/12/2016**

 **Spesial untuk yang request Nomin dan yang sudah aku janjikan ff Nomin.**

 **Dan request lain dari kalian sedang aku proses.**

 **Aku gak banyak berharap sama FF ini, tapi aku akan sangat merasa berterima kasih sekali kalau ada yang review.**

 **See you and Love you.**

 **NO EDIT. Jadi terserah kalau mau direview penulisannya.**


End file.
